Mobile devices have traditionally included some form of position determination capability to assist users with navigational tasks and/or provide users with services that rely on geographic information. Mobile devices commonly use on-board Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers for fast and accurate position determination. However, mobile devices may rely on batteries having limited power storage capabilities, and GPS receivers can consume a relatively large amount of battery power during operation.